Drabbles of An Experimental Pawn
by VioletDawn00
Summary: TFP-Verse Nitro is a decepticon seeker femme, an experiment, Megatron's potential next super-soldier. But, more than anything... She's a bot looking for herself. And what she wants from the life she's been given.
1. What If?

_(Nitro's P.O.V.)_

 ** _What If?_**

A question that haunts me as I stand stark against the horizon line. It is here that I spend my free time, alone on the flight deck of the Nemisis. I edge ever slowly towards the sheer dropoff where I stare down into the clouds. Here I can think, uninterrupted by the chaos inside the warship. So many bots battling to rule one another... that is not how I wish to live.

 _ **What if I flew away?**_

Of course that would be no big feat, I did have the wings. And oh how I love to fly. To feel the wind flowing effortlessly around my wings, thrusters at full speed as I soar through the clouds. Speed... that was one thing I had an excess of. Even if Megatron sent fliers after me, even if Starscream himself gave chase they wouldn't catch me.

 _ **What if I flew away...**_

But who would bother chasing down a laboratory experiment anyway?

 _ **...and never came back?**_


	2. Fear

"Nitro...NITRO!"

The screaming of my name brought me out of my reverie. I knew that voice, one I feared and disliked. For how could I ever truly hate the one responsible for my exsistance? Turning around back toward the entrance to the Nemisis' halls, I took a few steps away from the edge I had been standing at and sighed. So much for taking off.

"Yes?"

Hearing my response he quickly walked onto the flight deck. Bright red optics flared in fury as he stomped over to me. He was glaring and I quickly realized my mistake.

"U-uh I m-mean, I am on the flight deck commander Starscream sir!" I responded in the best military sounding voice I could muster under the pressure of his slim hand reaching for my throat. My outburst stopped his movements and he instead grabbed my wrist, dragging me behind him through the halls. I guess he was feeling generous today.

"Do you have any idea how long you have been out here?! Lord Megatron requested you on the bridge more than 20 cycles ago!"

I didn't miss the way he spat the word 'Lord' as if it were some kind of disease. I only stayed silent as he continued his ramblings. There was something about stupid femmes and how I was his responsibility, should I upset Lord Megatron he would be the one to pay the price. Of course him taking the fall for my mistakes was all he was concerned about, I was just an experiment anyway. A lone surviving protoform found and tested on to see if Starscream could make Lord Megatron's next super soldier. Too bad for him a lack of materials led to having to build the smallest frame possible above a minicon, a femme seeker. Grasping at straws to make a soldier Megatron would find worthy enough to not pummel him for making, Starscream gambled on putting ridiculous amounts of Nitrous Oxide in my system, hence the name Nitro.

"Seriously femme, stop daydreaming." Starscream growled as we reached the doors to the bridge.

As we entered, we had to duck to avoid being hit by some poor vehicon that Megatron was throwing around. He was screaming about the incompetence of his troops and "those damn Autobot fools". When I looked up and locked optics with his deep red ones I remembered the one reason I had to stay... fear of Megatron's wrath.


	3. Shoot for the Top

I stared, transfixed on my own cables. Every now and again the exposed cables in my arms glowed with the flow of the nitrous oxide. Normally it has no colour, but apparently Knockout had insisted they dye it red, for aesthetics or something like that. Had to make their latest project look good for the overlord of course. Then, as always, Starscream brought me out of my thoughts.

He was pacing back and forth in the room, mumbling something about his plans to be the next leader. He really has no talent for being subtle. Then he turned to me suddenly, optics bright and mouth curving up to a smirk.

"You."

"Um... Starscream, s-sir?"

"You are going to be my ticket to the top."

"I-I'm afraid I don't f-follow..?"

I couldn't get a read on his exact attitude right now and it made me nervous, an unpredictable Starscream was a scary one.  
He snickered to himself, reaching out to trail a single claw-like digit down the side of my helm.

"Megatron has been non too happy with my service record lately but you... you will be the thing to restore his faith in me. I'll work my way back to his trust and then..."

He started laughing again. Like, some evil genius who just fit together the final piece to their nefarious plans. I didn't dare move or interrupt his continued ramblings. It was not my place, I would not be allowed. I was but his tool for success after all. Nothing more.


End file.
